


Either Way, Dinner First

by AlwaysAqua



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Another Bad Pun, Awkward Flirting, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 01:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysAqua/pseuds/AlwaysAqua
Summary: Autumn Drabble Prompt # 07. Bale Of HayWhen Harry makes (yet another) bad pun, Louis finally decides to roll with it, and maybe take a roll in it later.





	Either Way, Dinner First

**Author's Note:**

> As always, my eternal thanks to [Della](https://iamasphodelknox.tumblr.com/) for being so kind and wonderful. I am always terrible, asking her last minute to beta my works, and she always does without complaint. I am lucky to call her friend!
> 
> And to the rest of the @Here Cutie, Have Nacho Ladies ([suddenclarityharry](http://suddenclarityharry.tumblr.com/), [theficwritersblock](http://theficwritersblock.tumblr.com/), [indiaalphawhiskey](http://indiaalphawhiskey.tumblr.com/), and [haloeverlasting](http://haloeverlasting.tumblr.com/)) for being just the absolutely sweetest, kindest, loveliest ladies in the world. I couldn't do this without your cheer leading and friendship!

“Up for a roll in the hay?” Harry asked, holding a pastry. “Get it, Lou? Roll...in the...hay?” He patted the bale they were sitting on.

“Only an idiot wouldn’t get it.”

The irony of Louis Oblivious Tomlinson commenting on obvious idiocy was not lost on Harry. 

“Hello, Idiot. I’m Harry,” Harry swallowed thickly and stared intensely, familiar with the delicate dance of just-friends-but-not-really-just-friends with Louis.

“I’m not, actually,” Louis responded coyly.

“You’re not?” 

“Nope. Maybe you should buy me dinner first though? Or I could buy. Either way, dinner first. Then we’ll discuss that roll in the hay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the lovely [@fullonlarrie](http://fullonlarrie.tumblr.com/) for arranging the [@larrydrabble](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutumnDrabbleChallenge) challenges!
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please consider giving it a like, or come find [ me (@always-aqua) on tumblr!](https://always-aqua.tumblr.com/)


End file.
